


On Your Left

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, some of us are only human,” Allison called to Kira, huffing and puffing up one of the hills at the preserve.  “Slow down a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Kira - training.

“Hey, some of us are only human,” Allison called to Kira, huffing and puffing up one of the hills at the preserve.  “Slow down a little.”

Kira looked back, her braid whipping against her face, and smiled.  “That’s a shame…I thought the big bad huntress would be able to keep up!”  She turned back around and sped up, pumping her arms, and Allison would be lying if she said her eyes weren’t trained on the strong muscles of Kira’s thighs beneath the tight material of her pink Soffe shorts.

Allison groaned, a cramp forming at her side, but picked up her pace.  “You’re killing me, Kira.  I hope you know that.”

Kira took a sharp turn off the trail and disappeared behind a copse of trees, sneakers pounding.  Allison followed, turning at full speed, but unlike Kira, she didn’t have the dexterity of a fox.  She barely hide time to tuck her head in before she went careening off the trail and rolling down in the brush, landing on a soft bed of weeds and wildflowers.

“Oh my god, are you okay?  I’m so sorry, I was showing off…” Kira ran down the trail, brow knitted with worry.

“I’m okay,” Allison groaned, laughing breathlessly.  “I’ve had worse.”

Kira, still wide-eyed and startled, did something Allison would never forget—she flopped onto the grass and rolled down the hill on her sides, landing right next to Allison.  She pecked Allison on the lips, and smiled sweetly.  “There.  Now we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.


End file.
